1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink-jet head and to a method of manufacturing the ink-jet head.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ink-jet printer is a device that performs a printing operation by converting electrical signals into physical forces to eject ink droplets through nozzles. An ink-jet head can be manufactured by processing various parts, such as the chamber, restrictor, nozzle, etc., in a number of layers and then attaching the layers together.
An actuator can be coupled to one side of the chamber, and as the ink-jet head applies pressure, the ink held in the chamber may be ejected. The actuator can include a piezoelectric component as well as an upper electrode and a lower electrode that provide the piezoelectric component with an electrical connection.
In recent times, application of the ink-jet head has expanded beyond the graphic printing industry to manufacturing electronic parts, such as printed circuit boards, LCD panels, etc.
In this context, the actuator is an important element that can determine the ejection properties of the ink jet head. An ideal actuator may provide a greater displacement and may require a lower operating voltage, to facilitate the production of the operation circuits. An ideal actuator may also be implemented with a low thickness, for example, in the form of a thin film.